Złotowłosy i trzy nacje
by Salut-chan
Summary: Parodia "Złotowłosej i trzech niedźwiadków" Bad Touch Trio i Arthur ze wsparciem Włoch Weneckich, Włoch Rzymskich, Polski, Dumy Prus, Fernando i Żabich udek XD Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność. Rating taki wysoki bo jestem ciut paranoiczna XD


Crack fic czysta parodia parodii "Złotowłosej i trzech niedźwiadków". Powstałe podczas rozmowy na rysunku i malarstwie przez epickie zdanie "Ktoś zgwałcił mojego byka" (nawiasem mówiąc takie zdanie nie padło, to było inne zdanie opacznie zrozumiane XD)  
Betowała i współtworzyła Maksksenia (albo Tobi, osobiście wolę Tobi bo się łatwiej pisze XD)

Miłego czytania... pamiętajcie o skomentowaniu

* * *

Dawno, dawno temu, za górami, za lasami i Prusami, w gęstym lesie stała sobie wielgachna chatka. W tym domku mieszkały trzy zaprzyjaźnione państwa znane jako Bad Touch Trio. Właśnie w tej chwili wracali z baru przeklinając głośno Austrię, aż w końcu dotarli do swojego domostwa.  
Gdy tylko drzwi stanęły otworem, Duma Gilberta przyleciała do niego na skargę głośno ćwierkając.  
- Ktoś dotykał mojego ptaszka! - zawołał oburzony.  
Następnie głodny Francja zajrzał do lodówki.  
- Merde! Ktoś zjadł moje udka! - krzyknął. Słysząc to, podszedł do niego Prusy zataczając się odrobinę i macając go po udach.  
- Ale przecież są! - oznajmił dumny ze swojej spostrzegawczości. - Chociaż nie takie zagilbiste jak moje...  
- Żabie udka! Mon ami! - wyjaśnił zrozpaczony Francis. Nagle ich rozmowa została przerwana przez krzyk Antonia:  
- Ktoś zgwałcił Fernando!  
Udali się, więc za jego słodkim głosem aż do ogrodu gdzie Hiszpania rzewnie płacząc, kręcił się koło swojego pupilka.  
- Ktoś zgwałcił mojego byka! - lamentował Antonio widząc swoich przyjaciół, którzy w swoich zamroczonych alkoholem umysłach zastanawiali się w jaki sposób poznać, że byk został zgwałcony. Poza tym Fernando wyglądał w porządku podgryzając trawę.  
Po dłuższej chwili namysłu przyjaciele stwierdzili, że płacz nic tu nie da i postanowili udać się na spoczynek. Płacząc, śmiejąc się, przeklinając Austrię i macając się odrobinę, dotarli do sypialni.  
- Ktoś śpi w naszym łóżeczku! - krzyknęli jednocześnie widząc postać z rozczochranymi blond włosami o niesamowicie wielkich brwiach zaplątaną w ich pościeli. To był Anglia. Duma Prus zaćwierkała, a Gilbert krzyknął:  
- To on dotykał mojego ptaszka!  
Widząc rozrzucone wokół resztki żabich udek Francja oznajmił:  
- To on zjadł moje udka!  
Nie mając żadnego dowodu Antonio zawołał:  
- To on zgwałcił mojego byka!  
Pamiętając, że zemsta jest rozkoszą bogów oraz dzięki pomocy promili krążących w jego krwi, a może krwi krążącej w jego piwie, Gilbert stwierdził:  
- Skoro on dotknął mojego ptaszka, to ja dotknę jego! - Po tych słowach jego ręka powędrowała pod kołdrę. - Teraz jesteśmy kwita! - oznajmił Prusy, a jego dłoń znowu ujrzała światło dzienne.  
- W takim razie ja też się zemszczę! Postanowił Francis i zbliżył się do koszyka, który pozostawił śpiący w łóżku młodzieniec. - Zjem jego jedzenie!  
Jednak gdy zdjął okrywającą koszyk serwetkę to nagle pobladł.  
- Jednak nie zjem tego! Antonio! Zjedz to za mnie! - Podsunął podejrzanie wyglądające „coś" Hiszpanii.  
- Nie! Zemszczę się po swojemu! Zrobię mu to samo co on zrobił Fernando!  
- Ależ mon ami... Zgwałcę go dla ciebie, tylko zjedz ten szatański posiłek!  
Jednak Hiszpania nie zdążył odpowiedzieć czy pasuje mu taki układ, bo w drzwiach niespodziewanie stanął Romano.  
- Hiszpanio, ty dupku! Pomidory się przewróciły, a Feliciano gdzieś wcięło, sam nie będę ich układać! Pomóż mi!  
- Romano, ale ja muszę pomóc teraz Fernando...  
Romano nic na to nie odpowiedział, jedynie tupnął gniewnie i zaczerwienił się. Hiszpania patrzył na to urzeczony.  
- Wyglądasz jak pomidorek.  
Antonio tyrpnął jego policzek, na co Romano mruknął coś pod nosem niezadowolony. To co wymamrotał Lovino najwyraźniej spodobało się Hiszpanii bo już chwilę później wyszedł roześmiany za wciąż czerwonym Romano.  
- Poszedł sobie! - podsumował Prusy.  
- Oui, poszedł – westchnął Francja. - Kto to teraz zje...? Gilbert...

Prusy wpatrzył się w zawartość koszyka i po chwili wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę...  
- Nie dam rady! - krzyknął. - Nadejdzie koniec świata, a to wszystko moja wina bo nie mogę tego zjeść!  
- Nie poddawaj się... - Uważając by nie dotknąć zawartości, Francja przesunął koszyk w stronę Gilberta. - Jeśli to zjesz to postawię dla ciebie pomnik w Paryżu, łuk triumfalny, nawet ogłoszę cię bohaterem narodowym, a co najważniejsze uratujesz świat...  
- Bohaterem! - niespodziewanie rozległ się okrzyk najbardziej nieokrzesanego narodu i po chwili okno zostało z głośnym trzaskiem wybite, a w pokoju znalazł się Ameryka. - Czy ktoś wzywał bohatera?  
- Jeżeli ktoś tego nie zje – zaczął poważnym tonem Prusy wskazując na koszyk.- ... to nastąpi koniec świata.  
- Więc jeśli jesteś bohaterem, Ameryko... – zasugerował Francja.  
- I'm hero! - Ameryka podniósł koszyk i przyjrzał się zawartości. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na czarnym czymś, a po chwili ta „potrawa" znalazła się w jego ustach.  
- Ratowanie świata jest takie pyszne – entuzjastycznie oznajmił z pełnymi ustami, ku przerażeniu Francji i Prus, którzy myśleli, że nikt nie będzie na tyle głupi by to zjeść. Szybko koszyk zrobił się pusty, a Ameryka jak nagle się pojawił tak szybko zniknął.  
- Cholerny żabojad – wymamrotał przez sen Anglia, ściskając w dłoni żabie udko, co pomogło otrząsnąć się Francji i Prusom z szoku.  
- Czas na moją zemstę! - oznajmił Francja z błyskiem w oku. - Jednak skoro jego jedzenie zjadł Ameryka to pozostaje mi pomścić Fernando. Zrobię to tres bien!  
- W takim razie pójdę wyprowadzić dumę na spacer – stwierdził szybko Gilbert, a jego ptaszek zaćwierkał wesoło.  
Po chwili zadowolony Francja został w pokoju ze śpiącym Anglią, zupełnie nieświadomym zagrożenia.  
Francis powoli zsunął z Arthura kołdrę, na co Anglia mruknął coś niezadowolony i zwinął się w kulkę.  
- Już za chwilę zrobi ci się gorąco, mon cher – wymruczał Francis przesuwając w delikatnej pieszczocie dłonie w górę uda Anglii. Gdy jego ręce dotarły do krocza śpiącego mężczyzny, Francja spojrzał na niego z uznaniem. Francis pocałował Anglię w policzek i pozwolił poczynać swojej dłoni coraz śmielej w spodniach Anglii. Arthur pojękiwał cicho, a Francja uśmiechnął się z wyższością, to było oczywiste, że jego palce wiedzą jak każdemu sprawić przyjemność. Jednak zabawa ze śpiącym, bezwolnym ciałem w końcu znudziła mu się, bo chociaż młody, nieporadny, kochanek leżący niczym płonąca kłoda mógł być uroczy, to swawole ze śpiącą osobą przypominającą trupa nie leżały w jego upodobaniach.  
Francja pocałował Anglię prosto w usta i gdy Arthur zamrugał, wymruczał:  
- Czas wstawać, paniczu...

W tym czasie u Gilberta:  
Prusy siedział na podłodze przeżuwając wursta. Miał zamiar wyprowadzić Dumę na spacer jednak nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć smyczy. Cholerny żabojad znowu posprzątał! Dlatego ze mściwym uśmiechem powitał łomot pochodzący z sypialni i już miał sprawdzić, czy Francis nie został przypadkiem zabity, Planował potem pochować jego zwłoki gdzieś na wygwizdowie pod Paryżem, a potem urządzić huczne przyjęcie na jego cześć, gdy usłyszał jęki. To mogło oznaczać tylko dwie rzeczy: albo Francisowi udało się okiełznać Arthura, albo Arthur ćwiczy swoje umiejętności w torturach.  
Gilbert popił wursta pysznym, chłodnym, NIEMIECKIM piwem i stwierdził, że jeszcze raz przeszuka dom. Gdy uwinął się z przeszukiwaniem, zrobieniem bałaganu w salonie i znalezieniem pomidorów pod wanną, Prusy stwierdził, że nie szukał smyczy tylko w jednym miejscu. Niczym zawodowy żołnierz podczołgał się do zamkniętych drzwi od sypialni i nie zważając na dźwięki dobiegające zza nich, otworzył je z okrzykiem:

- Może tutaj jest!  
Arthur do tej pory dobrze bawił się z Francisem i aktualnie wił się pod Francją czując się nadzwyczaj dobrze, jednak nagłe wtargnięcie Prus sprawiło, że odruchowo uderzył Francisa perfekcyjnym prawym sierpowym w twarz.  
- Za co Angleterre? - jęknął poszkodowany. - Może dasz nam trochę prywatności, Gilbert?  
- Jak tylko znajdę smycz Dumy to pójdę stąd – oznajmił.  
- Ale... ahh... Mon Dieu! Dumy nie wyprowadzasz na smyczy!  
- Ah, tak! Haha racja... No to kończ co zacząłeś, a potem wyprowadzimy ją razem. Sam nie upilnuję mojej Dumy...  
- Zrobię co chcesz tylko wyjdź!  
Prusy zastanowił się przez chwilę.  
- Kesesese, no to ja tutaj poczekam! - stwierdził i usiadł po turecku pod ścianą.  
Francis niezrażony chciał kontynuować przerwaną czynność, jednak Arthur odepchnął go z całą swoją angielską delikatnością.  
- Abra-Kadabra! - krzyknął Anglia, a w jego dłoni zmaterializował się śliczny pistolet. Rozzłoszczony wycelował w Gilberta i kilkakrotnie nacisnął spust. Jednak magazynek był pusty.  
- Shit – mruknął i zaczął rozglądać się za nabojami, jednak nie miał szans znaleźć ich w rozgrzebanej pościeli, więc westchnął zrezygnowany.  
- Bloody hell, właściwie nie mam już ochoty – stwierdził w końcu Anglia, a Gilbert odetchnął z ulgą. Francja z miną zbitego psa obserwował jak Arthur zakłada bokserki i koszulę, a następnie ściąga spodnie z żyrandola.  
Po krótkiej walce z rozporkiem, przygładzeniu włosów (które po tym zabiegu wyglądały dokładnie tak samo jak wcześniej) i podniesieniu z podłogi nadpitej butelki Ale, Anglia wyszedł zostawiając szeroko otwarte drzwi.  
- Idziemy na spacer! - krzyknął Prusy podskakują , a Duma na jego głowie zaćwierkała radośnie. Nie zwlekając ani chwili, Gilbert ruszył za Anglią.  
- Nie zostawiajcie mnie samego – wyjęczał Francja i podążył za nimi.  
Osobliwa trójka szybko znalazła się przy drzwiach wejściowych. Nie ociągając się wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie zobaczyli Hiszpanię i Romano patrzących na ich domek z szeroko otwartymi ustami ze zdziwienia.  
- Zaraz wleci wam mucha – oświecił ich Gilbert i po odejściu kilku kroków spojrzał na ich domek, obok niego stanęli Francis z Arthurem. Wszyscy oniemiali patrzyli na domek Bad Friends Trio, który aktualnie był różowy. I to nie był różowy kolor na który mężczyźni z dumą mówią: nie to nie różowy, a łososiowy. Nie, to był najzwyczajniejszy plastikowy, wręcz oczojebny, róż.  
- To na pewno kara boska – mruknął Francis, mimo sytuacji rozkoszujący się uczuciem chłodnej bryzy na całym ciele.  
- Kara boska byłaby, gdyby zabrakło pomidorów – oznajmił Hiszpania.  
Stali patrząc na to dzieło zniszczenia. Pewnie staliby tak do końca świata, gdyby zza budynku nie wyszli Polska i Włochy, oboje umorusani różową farbą.  
- Totalnie zafeliście nam to wyszło! - stwierdził dumny z siebie Feliks, podczas gdy Feliciano przytulał każdego na powitanie, zostawiając na wszystkich plamy po farbie.  
Hiszpania otrząsnął się z szoku wzruszając ramionami.  
- Są pomidorki jest impreza! - wskazał na stojącą obok niego skrzynkę wypełnioną czerwonym przysmakiem. - A pomidorków nigdy nie zabraknie!  
Hiszpania w towarzystwie braci Włochów wszedł do budynku wesoło rozmawiając o pomidorach i innych czerwonych sprawach.  
Polska nie zważając na towarzystwo uwiesił się na szyi Prus.  
- To totalnie podoba ci się niespodzianka? - spytał.  
Prusy myśląc coś o nie zagilbistym różowym kolorze dostrzegł swoją szansę i odpowiedział:  
- Jest zagilbiście... idę z Dumą na spacer, idziesz z nami?  
Feliks w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami.

- Pewnie, czemu nie...  
- A wy dwoje zostajecie tutaj – Gilbert zwrócił się do Francji i Anglii z uśmieszkiem mówiącym: „To że ja wam przerwałem nie znaczy, że wy macie jakiekolwiek prawo przerwać mi"  
Już po chwili Prusy i Polska zniknęli za drzewami.  
- A my co zrobimy? - wymruczał prosto do ucha Arthura Francis, obejmując Anglię w pasie.  
- Może najpierw byś coś na siebie założył idioto! - wyrzucił z siebie zarumieniony Arthur.

W każdej baśni powinno nastąpić szczęśliwe zakończenie i w tej istnieje takowe, jeśli szczęśliwym zakończeniem należy nazwać przemalowanie niewinnego domku na różowo, rozmowy w kuchni o wyższości pomidorów hodowanych w przydomowym ogródku nad tymi rosnącymi na polu, romantyczny spacer kończący się kolejnym hołdem Pruskim oraz zabawami nad leśnym jeziorem, oraz brak seksu przez miesiąc jeśli ten cholerny żabojad zaraz niczego na siebie nie włoży. Cóż drogi czytelniku takie jest właśnie ich szczęśliwe zakończenie, a ja tam byłam, wino piłam i zdjęcia robiłam.


End file.
